


Observations

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the course of their inquiries, Fraser found himself on the receiving end of more than a few blatant overtures. Following are some of Ray’s more memorable reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

If nothing else, this last case had been quite enlightening for Fraser. It wasn’t every day you got to see the inner workings of a strip club and the many trips to gay bars had been most illuminating, in more ways than one.  
  
He and Ray had managed to break up a rather substantial drug ring, but although that was satisfying, the insight gained into Ray’s behaviour was most definitely the highlight of the past week.  
  
Due to the nature of the investigation, they had spent many hours in the company of people who gave sexual contact a high priority in their lives. Indeed many of the men and women they’d interviewed had been quite…free with their affections.   
  
Fraser had been quite impressed with the way these people took a chance and he vowed to attempt to be more courageous in the pursuit of…well, Ray. But he was not so foolish as to put his friendship on the line without first calculating the odds of success.  
  
During the course of their enquiries, Fraser found himself on the receiving end of more than a few blatant overtures. Following are some of Ray’s more memorable reactions.  
  
  
 **J** ust because he sat down, does _not_ mean he wants a lap dance. Go shake your stuff at someone who ain’t a cop! (Said as Ray physically removed a scantily clad woman from Fraser’s lap.)  
  
 **E** arth calling Fraser! We gotta go, buddy. Say goodbye to Back Alley Barbie. (This was delivered with a menacing smile at the very friendly transsexual Fraser was engaged in conversation with.)  
  
 **A** lright! That’s enough. You like red so much? Go hug a fire hydrant. (A line that Ray recited with disturbing regularity as he insinuated himself between Fraser and various members of the opposite sex.)  
  
 **L** isten Mr I-can’t-afford-a shirt-so-I’ll-wear-a-fishing-net. You wanna dance with my fist? No? Well back the fuck off! (By far the most surprising response, being the first actual threat Ray had issued.)  
  
 **O** h no you don’t! You move that filthy paw any lower and you’ll be pulling it out from under my boot. With a spatula. (Thankfully Ray had taken it upon himself to remove the hand in question from Fraser’s person as he spoke, saving Fraser much embarrassment.)  
  
 **U** nder no circumstances are you to touch The Mountie. You get that? You touch The Mountie and I will personally see to it that you never chew a steak again with your own teeth. (By this point Ray was becoming somewhat physical in his role of protector and delivered this particular threat with one hand bunched up in the man’s shirt and a fist raised to eye height. Most becoming, if completely unnecessary.)  
  
 **S** eriously Fraser. You can’t be nice to these people. They’re like leeches. They will suck you dry and spit you out and I don’t mean in the good way. But don’t worry, I’ve got your back. Do I not always have your back? (Memorable more for the delivery than the words Ray spoke. Fraser recalled fondly the closeness of Ray’s mouth to his ear as he delivered the advice quietly and the weight of Ray’s arm around his shoulders as they walked to the car.)  
  
 **Y** ou wanna take your hands off The Mountie? Or do I need to kick you in the head? (There was such a resigned tone in Ray’s voice by this time, that Fraser had no doubt he was just about ready to follow through with the threat.)  
  
Upon close reflection, Fraser decided that, taken together, these reactions spelled out one thing fairly clearly. Ray was most certainly open to a more intimate relationship with him. All that remained was to formulate his plan.

 


End file.
